<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good News, Bad News, Worst News (Best News) by TerraYoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939944">Good News, Bad News, Worst News (Best News)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung'>TerraYoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>- Ray Palmer, F/M, Others appear but the tagged ones have the most lines, POV Second Person, Season 5 AU, Warning for Nora throwing up a few times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gets stuck on the Waverider due to an unlucky combination of a mechanical failure and a virus preventing anyone from fixing said failure. Meanwhile, Nora's starting to feel sick in the mornings. Has she caught the virus, or is something else going on?</p><p>My prompt was: Darhkatom, Quarantined with Family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Arrowverse Under Quarantine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good News, Bad News, Worst News (Best News)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineQuizMachine/gifts">ChristineQuizMachine</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An AU set a ways into/after season 5 where Ray and Nora didn't leave and haven't gotten married (yet, at least). And Mona's still on the ship.</p><p>I hope you like your gift ChristineQuizMachine!</p><p>Oh, and there's a little nod to one of my favorite drabbles of mine from Snippets from the Waverider. Let me know if any of you catch it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day One:</p><p> </p><p>“So, good news, bad news, worst news,” Sara begins. “Which do you wanna hear first?”</p><p>You raise your hand. “Good news?”</p><p>“There’s only a very little chance we’ll get it.”</p><p>“Get what?” Mick grunts.</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> the bad news. Bad news: There’s a plague out there that’s just getting started.” Sara runs a hand through her hair. “The good news is that we weren’t out there long enough to get it and there isn’t much chance that it’ll get to us as long as we’re on the Waverider. And, last but not least, the worst news is that our hull’s too cracked to time travel anywhere and we can’t fix it until the aforementioned plague is gone. Any questions?”</p><p>Zari raises her hand.</p><p>“That doesn’t involve your social media followers –” Sara turns to Mick – “or getting more alcohol.” Over Mick’s grumbles and Zari’s whining, she concludes, “Gideon says we’ll be stuck here for a couple of weeks. No stealing, no murder, no going crazy. Otherwise anything goes.”</p><p>You head over to Nora as the others file out of the bridge.</p><p>“Looks like we’re getting a little vacation! What do you want to do first?” You ask.</p><p>Nora pales and holds a hand to her stomach. “I think I’m going to be sick.”</p><p>“…That isn’t really what I had in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>XxXx</p><p> </p><p>Day Three:</p><p> </p><p>You knock gently on the bathroom door. “You okay, dear?”</p><p>“I’m on day three of throwing up every morning, what do you think?” Nora snaps. She sighs, then she must wave at the door because it slides open to let you slip inside. “Sorry, Ray. I’m just sick of being, well, sick.”</p><p>“Do you think you’ve got that virus that’s going around outside?” You kneel next to Nora and start rubbing her back. “I don’t remember this being one of the symptoms, but…”</p><p>Nora shakes her head. “I didn’t even leave the ship before.”</p><p>“But I did. Maybe I’m a carrier or something?”</p><p>“Then why isn’t anyone else sick?” Nora smiles faintly. “Look, if I’m not better in a couple days, we can have Gideon check me out. I really don’t think it’s a big deal, though.”</p><p> </p><p>XxXx</p><p> </p><p>Day Seven:</p><p> </p><p>“I’m starting to think it’s a bit of a big deal,” you confess to Nate. You just stare at your hot chocolate, too upset to drink it. “Nora’s probably sick – because of me! – but she’s still denying it even though she’s been throwing up every day now. What if she’s one of the super rare cases where she’s gonna need a ventilator or maybe even –”</p><p>Nate snaps in front of your face. “Stop spiraling, buddy, I’m sure she’s fine. She’s young, she’s healthy, <em>and</em> she’s magic. If she’s sick – and that’s a pretty big if, there – she’ll make it through just fine. Trust me.”</p><p>“Witchy ain’t sick, idiots,” Mick cuts in.</p><p>You and Nate both turn your chairs to face him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” You ask.</p><p>“She ain’t sick,” Mick repeats. “She’s throwing up in the mornings an’ I’ve bumped into her putting hot sauce on her pickles at night. So, cravings.” At your confused look, he adds, “Witchy’s pregnant. ’s my theory, anyway.” Mick tosses back the rest of his beer, stands, and heads towards the door. “Mazel tov, Haircut. Jus’ don’t name the kid after me, an’ they should be fine.”</p><p>…It’s silent for a long time after Mick leaves. Your head’s spinning worse than all of the rides at a carnival and Nate’s letting you sort yourself out rather than filling the void himself.</p><p>You’d like for Nora to be pregnant. You’ve always wanted kids and even if you didn’t, a pregnancy’s preferable to a potentially life-threatening illness. But you don’t really know if <em>Nora</em> wants kids. She’s been good with them ever since she became a fairy godmother, but she’s also confessed to not always being sure about how to help them due to her own troubled childhood. So you’re not sure which way she’d lean. Or how to broach the topic with her.</p><p> </p><p>XxXx</p><p> </p><p>Day Eight:</p><p> </p><p>You’re woken up late the next night by Nora rushing out of bed. You follow her to the bathroom, rubbing your eyes.</p><p>Nora’s on her knees in front of the toilet by the time you get there. You hold her hair back until she’s done, and then press a kiss to the top of her head. Nora hums her thanks.</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking,” Nora says, “and we can go have Gideon scan me. I’m starting to get worried, too.”</p><p>“You sure you’re up for it now?” You ask. “It’s a while until morning – you could get some more sleep first.”</p><p>Nora gets up, bracing herself on your shoulder. “I’m sure, but thank you.” She holds out a hand to help you up. The two of you hold hands all the way to the medbay.</p><p> </p><p>Xxxx</p><p> </p><p>Day Nine:</p><p> </p><p>It’s technically the next day when Gideon finishes scanning Nora. You’re still holding her hand – and she can probably tell how nervous you are just from that.</p><p>“Congratulations, Ms. Darhk,” Gideon finally announces. “You’re not sick – you’re having a baby.”</p><p>You smile wide. “That’s great!” You turn to Nora, who’s frowning, and your smile slips off your face. “That’s… great, right?”</p><p>“…At least I’m not sick,” Nora says. She bites her lip. “But me? A mom? I – I – There’s no way I’d be good at that. I’d mess our kid up.”</p><p>“You’ve helped tons of kids as a fairy godmother,” you point out. “I think you’d be a great mom.” You kiss Nora gently. “I believe in you. But if you don’t want to keep the baby, I’d still support you. I’m with you no matter what.”</p><p>“No, I want to keep it. I just… I have no idea what I’m doing.”</p><p>“Me neither. So we’ll just have no idea together, and figure it out as we go.”</p><p>Nora shakes her head with a smile. “I love you so much, Ray.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Xxxx</p><p> </p><p>Day Eleven:</p><p> </p><p>“What – What do you think of “Joy”?”</p><p>“…The emotion?”</p><p>“No, um, as a name. If the baby’s a girl. I’ve always liked the idea of that name. As, like, a promise to my child, or a hope, or something.”</p><p>“That’s sweet. What about a boy’s name? I definitely wouldn’t want to go with “Damien”, but beyond that I’m not really sure. It isn’t really something I’ve thought about much.”</p><p>“Oh thank god.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing. You can have first pick on a boy’s name, if you want. Since I suggested “Joy” and all.”</p><p>“Thank you. But if you have any good ideas, I’d be happy to hear them.”</p><p>“I’ll keep you posted!”</p><p> </p><p>XxXx</p><p> </p><p>Day Thirteen:</p><p> </p><p>You and Nora are the last ones to walk onto the bridge. Mick looks over at the two of you and smirks knowingly, then goes back to his book. Sara notes your appearance and starts trying to get everyone to be quiet. Which… is not an easy task with this group, if you’re being honest.</p><p>Eventually, Sara runs out of patience and just yells at everyone to shut up.</p><p>“We finally able to get off this ship?” Charlie asks. She’s used part of her free time to either dye or shift the ends of her hair into the pan flag colors.</p><p>Sara shrugs. “No clue. Ray and Nora just asked me to have us all meet on the bridge. Guys? You got the floor.”</p><p>You take Nora’s hand and give it an encouraging squeeze. She lets out a breath and says, “I’m pregnant. About a month and a half in.”</p><p>The others erupt into overlapping looks of shock and heartfelt congratulations. Mick holds out a hand to Nate, who gives him some money. Mona runs up to give Nora a hug. You drop her hand just in time, and then get a hug of your own from Nate.</p><p>“I’d offer you a celebratory drink,” Sara says once everyone’s calmed down a bit, “but you can’t really drink it.”</p><p>“I’ll drink it for ya,” Mick adds. You’re not sure if he’s joking or just taking an excuse to drink more.</p><p>Sara must be thinking the latter, as she slaps Mick’s shoulder. “Nah, I’ll just get her something non-alcoholic.”</p><p>Nora protests, “You really don’t have to –” but neither of them seems to be paying attention anymore.</p><p>Mona shakes her head and leads Nora over to the drink cart.</p><p>“You got any names picked out yet?” Behrad asks. “If not, may I suggest “Beh-””</p><p>“Don’t listen to him,” Zari cuts in. “So, names? I can get a top 100 list in seconds, if you need ideas.”</p><p>“We’ve picked out “Joy” if it’s a girl,” you answer. “Still working on boy names.”</p><p>Zari nods, then starts typing something out on her phone.</p><p>“I still think you should –” Behrad gets cut off again, this time by Nate leading you to a quieter corner of the bridge.</p><p>“Told you Nora was gonna be fine,” Nate says. ““Joy” is a cute name, by the way.”</p><p>“Thanks!” You knock shoulders with Nate. “You’re all gonna be godparents, btw. Couldn’t really narrow it down, but we didn’t think any of you’d mind.”</p><p>“Nah. Well, <em>I</em> don’t anyways. They’re gonna be the most spoiled kid in all of history.” Nate frowns. “Are you two – er, <em>three</em> – going to be staying on the ship, or…?”</p><p>“Haven’t really talked about it yet. Might leave later into the pregnancy, but I know I’d like to stay long-term. I know you’d all keep them safe and… call me selfish, but I’m not ready to leave for good yet.” You smile softly. “I love being here – with you all, saving all of history – too much to leave. And I want my kid to be able to experience that, too.”</p><p>“You can’t get a better history lesson than going to the time period something happened in,” Nate points out. “Between me and actual time travel, that’s social studies covered. Sara and Ava can take gym class, you’ve got science down, maybe Mick can teach ’em English, and we can sort out the rest amongst everyone else.” He goes back to smiling. “Hey, this quarantine didn’t turn out so bad, did it?”</p><p>You look over at Nora, who’s laughing with Mona over something. She turns to you and waves once. You wave enthusiastically back, which leads to Nora laughing more.</p><p>“No, it really didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>